


Big Time Discipline

by chanooa



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Discipline, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanooa/pseuds/chanooa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is angry to find Kendall and James getting it on in the poolhouse. He decides to teach them a lesson. Smut, slash, dubcon, kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kendall eyed James' smooth, tanned torso, admiring the hard muscles that he'd developed. His swimming trunks were shorter than the rest of the guys', so he got a good view of his bronzed, hairy thighs as well. Kendall was glad that he was tanning his back, because his cock was tenting his trunks in a very obvious way. Staring hard at the happy trail, Kendall realized he could barely see a few hairs coming out of his waistband that were probably pubes.

James turned his head to the side, lowering his sunglasses to look at Kendall. The blonde boy dragged his eyes away from the hair for a moment to register the look on the boy's face. A devilish smirk played at his lips. Smiling broadly, Kendall raised his eyebrows. James nodded, standing up from the chair and making his way across the pool to the little pool house. Kendall displayed an admirable amount of patience, waiting until his boner only slightly bulged his shorts before he ran across the pool area and into the little shed.

James was leaning against a big box, the slatted light from the covered window openings providing the only light in the little storage enclosure. The tanned Adonis' shorts were already on the floor in front of him, and he was stroking his growing seven cut inches. Kendall smiled, dropping his trunks, his dick already hard enough to bounce back and slap his abs. The scent of sex filled the blonde's nose as he kneeled in front of James, taking in the sight. His dick was cut and long, with a little bush of dark, well-trimmed pubes and low hanging balls.

Taking the head in his mouth, Kendall tasted a bit of salty precum that had gathered on it. Working his tongue against the sensitive underside, James moaned a bit. Kendall started taking the whole cock in his mouth, sucking in earnest now while playing with his tongue. The boy's tanned pelvis thrusted toward him as he put his hand against the blonde hair, pushing the head further onto his cock. Kendall took the opportunity, snaking a finger against the boy's asshole while his pelvis was off of the box. He pushed against the wet hole, feeling the tightness around the tip of his finger.

James moaned a little more loudly as Kendall slowly worked his finger into the hole, hitting the prostate as he sucked. Using his tanned foot, James gave Kendall some relief, slowly rubbing his toes up and down the blonde's six-inch cock, pressing it against his pale abs and thick bush of pubes. Suddenly, light flooded the little room.

Carlos stood for a moment, taking in the moment as it was frozen in time. Two of his band mates were in front of him, totally naked. James had one foot on the floor and one pressed into Kendall's crotch, while one arm was holding him up against a box. The other hand was against Kendall's head, whose mouth was around his cock. Kendall's hand was pressed between the tanned boy's legs, a finger dug into his asscheeks.

In a flurry of movement, Kendall and James unwrapped themselves from one another. They feebly tried to cover their raging erections as they attempted to explain the situation. "Stop!" Carlos said, and the two boys stopped talking, standing ashamedly. "Do you have any idea what you're doing? You're lucky it was me that found you, and not a stranger or someone on the staff! We could get kicked out, and fired, and God knows what else!"

Both boys shuffled ashamedly, staring at the ground as they received the lecture. Grabbing both of their ears, Carlos led the boys out of the pool house. Caught off balance, both boys went with their captor, their hands raising to their pained earlobes. Carlos dragged the boys past the pool, earning them the laughter of the multiple swimmers, most of whom were attractive aspiring singers and actors. He led them through the hotel, the soft carpet feeling weird beneath their bare feet as they were led past the hotel patrons, who looked at their bouncing, rock-hard dicks as they walked by.

When they finally reached their condo, Carlos managed to open the door with his elbows, leading the two naked boys into the room. Finally letting go of their ears, the fully clothed Carlos stared angrily at the taller naked boys. Both James and Kendall stood, shocked and humiliated, trying to figure out what had just happened. Had their band member really just paraded them in front of everyone in the hotel, naked and totally hard?

"Well?" Carlos said, his hands on his hips as he looked at them angrily. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Both boys stood in shocked silence, looking into Carlos' eyes. Using both hands, he smacked the long hard ons, and both members jumped and smacked their owner in the abs. Both boys felt odd, having their band member and their responsible disciplinarian touch their penises. Carlos got up close to the boys, who were standing shoulder-to-shoulder, and cupped their balls. The strange and slightly threatening intimacy made both boys feel uneasy. "So who wants to go first, then?" he asked. After no reply, he gave a slight tug on the balls, showing that he was willing to hurt them if he didn't get an answer.

"I'll go!" Kendall yowled in pain.

"Okay," Carlos said, letting go of the blonde's balls. Leading James into the hallway by his testicles, he positioned him next to the door. "I want you to stand here, with your hands behind your back. If I find that you've moved even one muscle, you'll live to regret it."

Leaving the large, tanned boy outside to stand naked, showing his erection to the hallway, Carlos returned to the living room. He turned his attention to Kendall.

"Kendall, you know that you're not supposed to do what you did with James today. We have an image to maintain. If anyone had found out, you'd be in so much trouble. We could lose our jobs. I'll have to teach you never to do it again, I suppose," Carlos said, standing beside the boy and sliding his hand down his back, resting on the naked ass cheeks.

"Since you seem unable to control this," Carlos said, pushing the head of Kendall's cock down so that it would slap him in the abs, "I'll have to deal with it. If you want to hump something so badly, I'll just have to find something for you."

Leaving his friend's side, Carlos disappeared into the bedroom for a few minutes, returning with Kendall's favorite sweater. "Here, I know you like this one," Carlos said, handing the boy his sweater. Confused, Kendall started to work the sweater over his head. "No no no," Carlos said, taking the sweater back. "If you're going to ruin our image, you can certainly ruin something you love. So here, fuck this."

Kendall looked at Carlos, confused. Rolling his eyes, the shorter boy wrapped his sweater-covered hand around the six inch cock, stroking it. Kendall's cheeks flushed at the intimacy, though he noticed that he'd never been more aroused. Taking the sweater from Carlos, he continued stroking the material from the tip of his cock to his unkempt bush of pubic hair. "Try holding it still and pumping into it," Carlos suggested, watching from next to the boy. Kendall held his hand still, humping the sweater-filled hole made by his hand.

Meanwhile, Carlos took a spatula from the kitchen, moving around to Kendall's flexing, pale ass. He began spanking the boy as he his ass muscles flexed, reddening the white cheeks. After a few minutes, the boy's ass was red and sore, and his favorite sweater was covered with splooge. "There," Carlos said, "are you satisfied?" He held up the sweater, which was surprisingly wet with cum, having taken a big load from the super-stimulated Kendall.

Taking the boy's hand and leading him into the hall, he positioned him on the other side of the door from James. He made the blonde boy stand with his legs spread apart, and his hands behind his head. Surveying James, he saw that the boy hadn't moved a muscle. His seven inch hard on was still raging and leaking precum. "Did anyone come by?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, three model guys I know from the agency. They all laughed, and one of them smacked my dick around to watch it flop. And another pinched my nipples. And one even kissed my mouth," James reported dutifully.

"Good," Carlos said, taking the boy's thick, tanned bicep and leading him into the house.

"So, since you want to get fucked so badly that you'll ruin our reputation, I figured you could ruin something you love," Carlos said, reaching into one of the kitchen cupboards. He produced James' favorite cordless microphone, which he had deemed lucky.

He commanded the boy to bend over and spread his legs, then separate his asscheeks with his hands. James' face flushed red as he exposed his hole. Feeling wet fingers begin to probe it, he looked back to see Carlos attentively fingering his hole. It felt weird, having a part of the boy inside of his body, and weirdly intrusive. Still, he couldn't help feeling that the intrusion was hot, and it turned him on.

Then, Carlos slowly began to wiggle the small end of the microphone into his asshole. It felt big; too big. The boy continued to push, and James tried to relax his muscles. Slowly, the handle slid in, until the end of it pushed against his prostate. James moaned when his prostate was hit, his dick squirting a bead of precum. He looked back again to see Carlos grinning widely as he began to push the large instrument in and out of his hole. James couldn't help making a little noise every time his prostate was brushed against, and Carlos said "Yeah, moan like a little bitch." After a few moments, the pressure inside the boy became too much, and his dick exploded, shooting upwards to cover his muscular chest in cum.

Removing the microphone from his ass, Carlos then opened the door to find Kendall getting sack tapped repeatedly by an angsty looking teenager, who was laughing. The kid ran off, and he invited Kendall back inside. Kendall passed James, who was still breathing heavily, bent over with his widened hole exposed. Carlos ordered the two to stand side by side, and they complied.

"Now, to make sure that you've learned your lesson, from now on, you're only to wear briefs around the house. Also, you'll both have to go to concert practice in your underwear. When we change our costumes backstage, you're to get totally naked for as long as possible. And you're not to wear underwear when you're on stage. Okay?" Carlos asked, and both boys nodded. "Oh, and at tonight's concert, I want you to wear your sweater, and James, you're going to sing with that microphone. See you on stage!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a prequel to the first chapter...

The sun was starting to dip toward the horizon, its pinkish orange light indicating that Kendall and James only had a little while left before the Palm Woods staff closed the pool. There weren't too many other people outside this late, except a few unemployed actors who were making the most of the long day to tan their skin. Kendall tossed the tennis ball to James, whose hard, bronzed muscles stretched as he jumped in the air to catch it. Kendall dove to the side, revealing his hairy armpits as he dove to catch James' return throw.

With a mischievous look in his eye, Kendall whipped the ball as hard as he could across the pool. It zoomed past James, who turned just in time to see it get lodged in the metal fence surrounding the pool area. Had he turned around, James probably would have been more suspicious because he would've noticed Kendall's sudden absence from view. But he simply called "I'll get it," as he waded across the pool, ignorant of the danger lurking behind him.

Reaching the edge, James used his sizable biceps to hoist himself out of the water. It wasn't until he was standing at the edge of the pool that he realized he was naked. Quickly moving his hands to cover himself, he turned to see Kendall in the water, holding his dark pink speedo. He'd managed to swim quickly enough to grab James' bathing suit as he got out of the water. He jumped back in the pool, his red face quickly scanning the folding chairs to see if any of the tanning actors had noticed. None of them showed any signs of having seen the muscular boy naked, but it was hard to tell through their sunglasses. Squinting through the large glass doors, he got the impression that none of the guests in the lobby had seen him, either. Turning his attention back to retrieving his suit, James looked over just in time to see Kendall climbing out of the pool.

James' stomach dropped at his new predicament. He would have to get back out of the pool and show off his tanned body to the onlookers in order to get his swimming suit back. The thought of all of the people around them seeing his exposed body made him turn an even deeper shade of red. His spirits lifted, however, when he saw a bit of leverage. James could see the outline of Kendall's plump cock through his wet swimming trunks. Apparently, the brief flash of his toned ass was enough to get the boy interested. He waded over to the edge of the pool where the pale boy was standing.

"Gee, Kendall, it looks like you have me in a bit of a predicament," James said innocently, making a point of standing on his tip toes so he was out of the water up to his waist. Kendall seemed to take notice. "What do you want from me?"

Kendall started to turn red himself. He swallowed hard. "Uhm, I guess you're gonna... have to... come out..." the lean boy said, his voice nervously cracking. The two of them had been aware of the sexual tension between them for a while now. This, however, was the furthest they had ever gone.

"Okay, but... what if you just run away?" James said, pouting to accentuate his cheekbones and plump lips. Kendall's breathing was shallow and measured as he made vain attempts to conceal his lack of control. "How about we make a deal? You drop the speedo and sit here on the edge, and I'll go get them. Okay?"  
Kendall licked his lips, but his tongue was equally dry. His eyes were glassy and almost distant. "O-O-Okay," he stammered, suddenly feeling like he was getting an unexpected lap dance and was unsure what to do with himself. He stood still for a moment, making James arch his eyebrow. With a start, Kendall brought himself back to reality, dropping the trunks and sitting down at the edge of the pool. He'd sat purposely close to James so that he wouldn't miss a single detail as he got out of the water.

James found himself considering his options. His dark eyes followed the paths he could take, flicking back and forth between the little wet speedo on the ground and the hairy boy at the edge of the pool. One was much easier: he could get out, give a little show, and cover himself again. The other route clearly led to a much more brazen outcome, but James couldn't help feeling like it would be more rewarding. He could either play the whole situation off, or jump into the rabbit hole. With a deep breath to clear his nerves, James decided to take the more daring route. Springing forward in a sneak attack, he grabbed the legs of Kendall's bathing suit and pulled downward with all of his might. The dark green trunks slipped off easily, removing the last obstacle between Kendall's naked body and the open world.

Laughing, James slipped quickly out of the pool, intending to get his own little pink bathing suit. However, Kendall processed the situation and reacted faster than James had anticipated, and he made a grab for his trunks. His hand swiped at the material, wrenching it from James' grip. His fingers didn't manage to get a hold of the wet fabric, however, so they flew forward, landing next to James' speedo. Both boys were still for a breath, briefly assessing the situation. Their course of action was decided, however, by the sudden presence of Bitters. Both boys managed to notice him as he opened the glass door. Panicking, they both ran behind the pool house, wedging themselves between the vinyl exterior and the chainlink fence.

After a moment, the adrenaline left their systems, allowing them to think clearly. They realized that, in their attempt to avoid trouble, neither boy had grabbed a swim suit. Looking around, they realized that they had no escape route. To one side, they had the corner of the pool house, which ran parallel to the chainlink fence. On the other side, they had the pool area, where Bitters was standing. They heard his voice ring out.

"Do these belong to anyone? Did anyone lose a pink bikini bottom or a pair of green trunks?" Bitters announced to the pool area.

"Bikini? That's a speedo! They're for men!" James whispered indignantly. Kendall shushed him, and they fell silent.

"Okay, well folks, we're gonna close up the pool now, so pack all of your stuff up. We lock the doors at night to discourage night swimming," Bitters said to the group of actors. The three men stood up, putting their towels and flip flops in their bags.

Both Kendall and James had once tried to stay in the pool after closing, so they knew that Bitters cleaned up the pool area and did some technical sanitary things before locking up for the night. With no escape, the two boys waited, hoping the manager had no reason to look at the side of the pool house. Now that they had some extra time, the two took the opportunity to examine each other. Both pretended to simply be looking around nervously, trying to make it seem like his eyes just happened to land on the naked boy before him. James noticed now his counterpart's hair, pale body. He had a dark patch of hair in the center of his chest and around his pink nipples, as well as a significant amount around his armpits. His legs were covered, down to a little patch on his feet and on his big toe. His hairy ass was pressed against he metal fence, the square pattern pressing into the ivory flesh of his dimpled cheeks. A thick trail led down from his bellybutton to his untrimmed pubes, which made a wide triangle across his pelvis. His fat four inch half-chub was nestled into this hairy tangle, uncut and pale against the dark hair.

Meanwhile, Kendall took note of James' glistening tanned muscles. Time pressed on as they waited for the manager to finish cleaning, and the water on their skin dried, making them sweat in the setting sun. As a result, James' tan skin glowed in the sunlight. Kendall noticed his dark nipples were contracted, exposed to the air atop his thick, hairless pecs. His back had a deep curve, making his muscular ass cheeks more pronounced as he stood, totally exposed. A hard v-shape led down his hips, ending at a light dusting of pubic hair around the base of his flaccid, cut cock. His low-hanging balls were hairless, resting on his firm, nearly hairless thighs. Clearly, the boy paid attention to his manscaping.

Finally, when the sun was nearly gone, they heard the sliding door close. Kendall, who was first in line, carefully slid to the edge of the vinyl pool house, nervously peering around the corner. "Fuck," he said, turning back to look at James. The boy looked panicked for a second, afraid they were caught. "He took the bathing suits, and pretty much everything else that wasn't bolted to the ground."

"And the door is locked," James added disparagingly.

Kendall reached an arm out from behind the pool house, afraid someone would see him from the lobby, and tried the handle on the door to the little vinyl shed. His face turned grim and he shook his head to tell his companion that it was locked, removing any hope of finding something to cover themselves with. "What should we do, just go to the door and try to get someone to open it?" Kendall asked, arching his neck to look into the lobby. There weren't too many people, he saw with some small measure of relief.

"Hell no!" James exclaimed. "We're on our last strike, remember? If we get caught by Bitters, we'll get kicked out for sure."

The pair stood around for a moment, unsure of how to proceed. Thankfully, an answer appeared in front of Kendall. A few floors up, he saw Carlos standing on their balcony, looking at the sunset. He pointed the boy out to James before cupping his hands, preparing to scream for his bandmate. James grabbed him by the shoulder, wrenching him around. The contact sizzled on Kendall's exposed skin.

"Don't yell," James said, "Bitters is gonna hear you, idiot."

"Well how are we gonna get his attention before he goes inside?" the pale boy asked, now nervous. Another answer practically fell in his lap as he remembered the tennis ball. It had gotten lodged in the fence just within arm's reach of the two boys, so they wouldn't have to lose their coverage to reach it. James smiled as he held up the ball.

"Wait," James said, taking the ball from his hand as the hairy boy prepared to throw it. "I'm a much better shot, I should do it."

Kendall nodded, then realized that they would have to switch positions in order to do so. They awkwardly moved toward each other, each surreptitiously trying to maximize contact with the other boy's body as they tried to squeeze past each other. Their chests touched, mingling their sweat. Kendall's half hard cock brushed against James' ball sack, making blood flow back to the pale dick with renewed vigor. After a few moments of pressing their bodies together, they realized that they wouldn't be able to get around each other that way. Kendall crouched down, and James, picking up on his plan, stepped over the boy. Kendall made sure to come up just in time so James' dick brushed across his face. The smell of the bronzed boy's ball sweat hung in his nose, making his half-chub raise into a full erection.

James successfully threw the ball onto the balcony, getting Carlos' attention. James took a few steps out from behind the pool house, spinning in a quick circle to show the fact that he was naked and clearly locked out. Carlos seemed to understand, and disappeared into the house. Kendall noted the boy's penis was growing as he came back behind the pool house. He realized that James got off by exposing himself. Otherwise, he would've tried to find another way to communicate their situation to Carlos. It occurred to Kendall then that this kink had been obvious for a while. James seemed to dislike wearing anything more than underwear around the house, stripping down the minute he got home. He wasn't shy about answering the door in a pair of low-riding briefs that left little the imagination. More than once, he'd forgotten a towel, and come out of the bathroom completely naked to find one. Once, he had even come into the living room, where the guys were playing video games, and ask if there were any clean towels. He knew that James also slept in the nude. Suddenly, Kendall had a devious thought.

"Oh, this is gonna be embarrassing," Kendall said. James gave some mumbled reply of agreement. Taking a step closer, Kendall's hard on hovered only inches away from James' perky ass cheeks as he whispered in the boy's ear. "Carlos is gonna come out here, and see us totally naked. I'm glad you're in front of me. He's gonna see your whole body, from your hair down to your naked feet. He'll see your nipples, and your arms, and your stomach, and your legs, and even your naked, exposed dick."

James shuddered as his erection started to grow to full height. He faltered, taking a step back and driving the head of Kendall's hard on into the taut flesh of his ass. Grinding his cock harder against the boy's crack, Kendall pressed his body against James', grabbing his wrists and raising them above the boy's head. "Now he's even gonna be able to see your armpits. He can smell your sweaty, exposed body as he approaches. You can't even cover yourself."

Carlos, however, had arrived just as Kendall started speaking. He was planning on getting the two boys, but upon hearing his name, he paused to listen. Now, having heard everything, he turned the corner to face the boys, his face dark. Both seemed surprised, even though they knew he was on his way. Now that James' hard body was fully exposed to another guy, he was completely hard, thanks mostly to Kendall whispering smut in his ear. Carlos held up the two pairs of underwear he'd brought for the boys. At first, he thought it'd be funny to make them walk through the hotel in their underwear. Now, a more carnal part of his mind took over. Kendall made a grab for his underwear, but Carlos lifted it out of his reach.

"Guys, come out here and stand with your backs to me," he said, stepping back to give them room to obey. After a moment's hesitation, they obliged, standing to face the pool house with their backs to Carlos. "Okay, now put your hands behind your heads."

"Carlos, can we just have our-" Kendall started, embarrassed that people in the lobby could see his pale ass cheeks.

"Hands behind your head!" he barked. Suddenly nervous, both boys put their hands behind their heads. Carlos used their underwear to tie their arms in that position, leaving them totally exposed. "Now, spread your legs and bend over."

James complied, easily taking the submissive role and excited to expose his hole to another man. Kendall, however, hesitated a moment, earning a hard slap on the ass from Carlos. He reluctantly spread his legs and bent over, blushing as his hairy asshole was exposed to his bandmate and everyone in the lobby.

"Okay," Carlos said, taking out two keys to their room, "I've gotten rid of Bitters for a while, so we won't have to worry about him. I'll follow from a safe distance behind, but I want to watch you guys make it into our room. Feel free to be resourceful, and maybe ask for favors from strangers if you need them. If you don't want the whole world to see you naked, I would suggest you go as fast as possible."

With that, Carlos shoved a room key into each of their holes and gave them a quick spank on the cheek to spur them on. They stood, both unsure of what to do. After taking a moment to absorb the reality of the situation, the both made their way toward the lobby. Their gate was ungainly, both sporting six inch hard ons, a key in their ass, and their hands forced behind their back. Finally getting into the lobby, both boys shivered for a moment as the sweat on their warm, exposed bodies cooled. Since their deodorant had washed off in the pool, the boys could smell each other, as could anyone passing by. Seeing and smelling the hot boy next to kept Kendall hard, while being naked in public kept James erect. Carlos closed the glass doors behind them, locking it again and returning the keys to the front desk. Most of the people in the lobby stared for a moment, though some pretended not to notice as the two boys made their way across the carpeted floor to the elevator.

One of the actors from the pool earlier was brave enough to brush James' cock with his hand as he walked by. The boy's blush redoubled as he ran faster toward the elevator, his cut dick bouncing the whole way. Both boys were surprised to find running while hard slowed progress immensely. Finally, they got to the sliding golden doors. Raising on his tip-toes, Kendall used his hard on to press the button to request the elevator, leaving a smear of precum across the plastic button. They were both thankful as the doors opened almost immediately. Their hope soured, however, as they saw the empty elevator shaft. A sign saying "OUT OF ORDER" was taped to the opposite wall.

The observers in the lobby watched as they assessed the next best course of action. As they looked around, a team of Australian ruby players flooded through the door. This made both boys start a mad dash toward the stairs, leaving the attractive group of foreigners to point and laugh at their pert asses. The carpeted steps felt strange beneath their naked feet as they made their way upwards. Their dicks jostled about and bounced as they ascended, as well as James' long, sweat-covered scrotum. Kendall's had shriveled up from the cold, almost disappearing in the thick bush of pubes. They passed relatively few people on the way up the two flights of stairs with Carlos hot on their heels, and they were thankful for that. However, arriving at the door, they found that it was pull-only. With their hands tied behind their heads, they had no way of opening it to get to their floor.

They waited for a few minutes for someone to come out so they could slip in, as well as trying to use their mouths and dicks to turn the handle. A few people came down the stairs, but they generally tried to ignore Kendall and James and their pleas for help. Finally, one guy stopped to hear them out. He was about the same age as the boys, but even more attractive than James. His tight clothes and perfect hair suggested he was a model. He smiled adorably as the two tried to explain their predicament, without giving too many specifics.

"Wow, so all I have to do is turn the handle?" the cute boy asked, getting nods from his naked audience. "Hmmm, it seems like I can get pretty much anything I want from you guys, then."

The pair looked at each other. "Uh, I guess," Kendall said, shrugging.

The model took a moment to scrutinize the bodies of the two boys he'd found. Kendall's balls retracted further, while James' hard on throbbed with renewed vigor. He walked in a short circle around the two, taking in Kendall's hairy, dimpled ass, and James' hard, muscular one. "Hmmm, kiss my ass," he said, turning around to face the stairs.

"No, wait, please!" James cried after him.

They noticed the boy didn't move. Instead, he turned around with his cute smile, slipping his jeans and briefs over his perfectly toned cheeks. The pair stared for a moment as he lifted his shirt up to give them a better view of his tanned bubble butt. With a shrug, James got on his knees and hobbled over to the ass, gratefully putting his lips on it. He lingered for a moment, enjoying the soft skin and humiliatingly stimulating situation, then stood, making room for Kendall. He hesitated before getting on his knees, reluctantly crawling over to the undeniably perfect ass. After another moment of hesitation, he pressed his lips against the flesh. As he did, a sound and accompanying odor assaulted his senses, letting him know that the cute boy had farted in his face. He toppled backward onto his back as the model pulled up his pants, laughing.

"I'm sorry, dude, I felt it coming and I couldn't resist," he said, smiling as he went to open the door. Kendall awkwardly tried to stand up, tripping at one point and sliding his face across James' hard on. If the boy's pale erection had been waning at all, the pheromone laced precum smeared across his face perked it right back up. The two went into the hallway and the model wished them luck as he went back downstairs. Carlos followed behind them, coming into the hallway as they made their way to room 2J. Once in front of the familiar door, the boys thought they were in the home stretch. However, Kendall realized as he squatted down that Carlos had stuck the key just a bit too far to push out.

"Uh, James?" Kendall said, looking over at the muscular boy having the same problem.

"Here, you do me," the boy responded frankly, spreading his legs and bending over. It took Kendall a moment to realize his implication. Then, with a heavy sigh, Kendall put his face in a cute boy's ass for the second time that night. He essentially had to make out with the boy's asshole for a minute to get the key out, using his lips and tongue to wrestle it from the hole. Finally, he withdrew from the tight cheeks with the silver key between his teeth. He carefully tried to like it up with the lock on the handle, trying to aim his face correctly. After a few tries, the key slipped from his teeth and bounced beneath the door. Both boys stared for a moment, incredulous. They had almost gotten inside.

"So, I guess..." James started, looking sheepishly at Kendall. The hairy boy sighed even more deeply, spreading his legs and bending over. James eagerly made contact with the hairy hole. He savored his time, taking what could arguably have been a few moments longer than necessary to retrieve the key from Kendall's asshole. He worked his tongue deep inside of the boy, his lips pressing against the sensitive hole. Once he did finally get the key, however, he spat it onto the floor.

"Oh, good idea, we should probably wait for someone to come by..." Kendall said, still somewhat reluctant to be at another person's mercy again.

Luckily, it only took a few moments before someone rounded the corner, pausing for a moment to take in the scene. This time it was a very muscular man, wearing shorts and a rather useless tank top that didn't even cover his nipples. They both smiled awkwardly at the body builder, unsure of how to explain. Kendall simply asked him if he could unlock the door with the key on the ground. The man looked at them with the same look as the model had given them.

"So, I can... basically..." he started.

Kendall nodded, ready to just go inside. "Yeah, we're pretty much at your mercy," Kendall said, hoping the request would be quick.

"Okay," the man said, taking a moment to think. "Just give me a minute with that one." The man nodded his head at James. Kendall was relieved to have dodged the bullet, and James seemed excited to see what was going to happen to him. He was surprised as a tender yet passionate kiss landed on his lips. The man's dark hands slid up his stomach, tenderly feeling the boy's skin. His fingers found James' nipples and squeezed them, forceful but loving. His kiss became a bit more urgent, and one hand slid down to the boy's cock, giving it one good, long jerk. Taking his hand off, he slid it back around to feel James' impressive backside. When his other hand was finished feeling up his pec, he went on to admire the boy's bicep. After a few moments, his hands had explored almost all of James' muscles, and his kiss had grown into a fevered swapping of spit. He backed off, smiling as James stood dazed and euphoric, then simply picked up the key and unlocked the door.

The dark man walked away and the trio entered their living room, James just getting over the make out session. Carlos closed the door behind them. He looked at them sternly. "Well," he said crossing his arms, "I hope you two learned a lesson."

Both boys looked ashamed, their faces red and their exposed bodies slumping in posture. Whipping out his cell phone, Carlos snapped a picture. "Okay boys, I've got some leverage just in case you didn't. So I think it's time for you two to get a reward," said, taking a step closer to the pair. Kendall found himself surprised at how easily he took Carlos' dominant role. The boy gave Kendall's deflating boner a half-hearted smack, so it bounced around a bit. "You can sniff James' sweaty pit during this part."

Kendall did as advised, afraid to disobey Carlos. His armpit had gotten sweaty again, especially since their apartment was particularly warm, so the pheromones perked Kendall's dick back up. James was still quite hard, being naked in front of his friend. Carlos, his face still stern, grabbed each of their aching, throbbing cocks. A few strokes warmed up the cooling precum with fresh arousal, and after only a few moments, both boys were about to jizz. Carlos quickly untied their hands and let them jerk themselves and cum into the underwear that had been tying their hands. Both boys felt incredibly relieved after being allowed to cum. However, with the sexual aspect gone, they both felt much more embarrassed to be standing completely naked in front of their bandmate.

"I hope you like this underwear," he said, handing the sweaty, cum-covered underwear back to their owners. "You're gonna be wearing it for the next week."

James found himself hoping that he would get plenty of chances to show them off.


End file.
